Sleep Over
by T-BOY DUDLEY
Summary: T-Boy and Casey have a Sleep overwith Jeff, Kurt, Dudleys, Matt, Rob, Kane, and others. R


T-Boy looks at Casey who looks back at her. They are in a um… 3 ½ room house. The house is one open big room, A Guys Bathroom, a Girls Bathroom and the ½ is a open kitchen. The Kitchen over flowing with food and the open huge room only has T-Boy's on little 6" by 6" Backpack, and Casey's four bags.

Casey: I can't believe you found a house like this.

T-Boy: Neither can I. I just lucked out.

*Ding Dong*

T-Boy runs and opens the door. Kurt, The Dudleys, Tommy Dreamer, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Sandman, Rob, Kane, and Raven with bags in hand walk in.

T-Boy: Great everyone's here! Lission everyone grab a spot to set up a camp site. No one may camp in the kitchen.

The far corner from the kitchen and Bathrooms is taken by the Dudleys and T-Boy. 

T-Boy: Bubba come here for a second.

Bubba; You bring our tent?

T-Boy: Yeah, hold my bag open.

Bubba hold's T-Boy's bag as she reaches into it. She can't seem to find what she's hunting for and climbs into her bag. After 2 minutes a box is tossed out of her bag and she then climbs out.

Bubba: Have fun?

T-Boy: Always. 

T-Boy walks over and places the box in the corner. Then she pushes the button and a tent appears. 

Bubba: Great. Now we can set up the tables.

Bubba and T-Boy set tables up around there area, which is already surrounded by tables in flat flower boxes all set up by Spike and D-Von.

A little father up the wall Matt is hitting Shannon, for not knowing how to put the tent up. We move on down and then across by the bathrooms. A nice tent, with a kiddie tub hooked to it, which comes from a tent made of Pooh Bear, and Power Puff blankets. 

Casey: Kurt are you sure you don't want to stay in my tent?

Kurt: Jeff needs someone to stay with. You can have Teddy stay with you.

Casey: Can't Teddy stay with Jeff?

Kurt: Jeff tried to eat him last time.

Casey: Oh yeah…

Kurt: Maybe You can stay with us.

Casey: That's alright. I'll have Teddy stay with me.

Down the wall A lawn Chair with a cooler, and Two one man tents have been set up.

Sandman: This is something else. We should've done these things in ECW.

Tommy: We couldn't afford to. I can't imagine how much food the girls got.

Raven: This is probley gonna be on sad slumber party.

Right outside the Kitchen.

RVD: Dude look at our tent. It has no windows or nets. We can so hot box this thing.

Kane: Cool, but we better wait.

T-Boy walks into the centre of the room.

T-Boy: Ok everyone lission up. There is a dress code for tonight. Only sleep wear can be worn and Sandman you may not walk around in your thong, for it brake health laws.. Please go change at this time. And then return here in the middle of the room. Everyone, but Sandman goes to change. He just takes off his shirt and goes to the middle of the room. Soon everyone is in the centre of the room.

Run Down of everyone's sleep wear besides Sandman.

T-Boy-White Beater (Clearly no bra), Boxers, sock

Casey-A tank top, (Kurt's Eyes) Blue Pajama bottoms, socks

Bubba-Red Silk Boxers, Silk House Coat over and Slippers

D-Von-Dark Blue Cotton Boxers, Dark Blue Cotton House Coat over, and Slippers

Spike-Pajama Pants, Green Cotton House Coat over, and Slippers

Kurt- One Peace Bunny Pajama set, with Bunny Ear Hood and Fuzzy Bunny Slippers

Jeff- One Peace Care Bears Pajama set with Feety.

Matt- Black Beater and V1 Boxers

Shannon- V1 shirt, Yellow Boxers

Tommy- Orange Pajama pants

Raven-Black Boxers

Rob-Nothing

Kane-Mask made of cotton, Fire Red Pajama Pants with feet.

T-Boy: Well I must say it surprises my that the Dudleys look dignified and the rest of you look like little kids. Also Thank you Rob for shearing yourself with everyone, and Kurt, Jeff you look so cute.

Casey: Yeah you do.

Bubba: So what's up now.

Matt: I Matt Hardy Version 1 say we need some type of music.

Kurt/Jeff: Music.

Kurt and Jeff run to their tent for something. Casey looks worried.

T-Boy: Matt I have a question for you.

Matt: Shoot.

T-Boy: How cam you be Version. I mean what were you when you were first started out, then your growth, and then first came to WWE(F), then your with big come up, then with Terri, Then on your own and kicking ass, then after TLC 1, then the brake up and now as you stand. Shouldn't you now be Matt Hardy Version 9?

Matt: Um…

Lucky for Matt Jeff and Kurt carrying A huge thing and of plastic. As they put it together we see it's a _Fisherprice _Stereo. Kurt pops in a plastic CD and Jeff Hits play. They grab hand and start dancing in circles and signs as The Bunny Song comes on.

Raven: Shot me.

T-Boy: No, at less you don't see them almost every day. I hate you Matt Hardy V9, cause you let him free into the world.

Matt: So? I have to deal with Shannon doing stupid things, don't I?

Spike: No.

T-Boy: Were did Rob, Tommy, Sandman, and Kane go?

Raven: To Rob and Kane's tent. I'm going to mine now.

T-Boy: No your not!

Raven; I am to.

Raven starts to walk away. T-Boy runs, slides, nails Raven in the nuts. Hope up. Grabs him and runs with him over to Bubba, up Bubba's back, dose a flip with Raven still in hand, and tosses him into a table. She then walks over to him, and drags him to the tent. She then returns to the broken table, and pores water on it. The table melts and then a new on grows and takes the old one's place. She then returns to the middle of the room and sees Casey has been taken hostage by the two ticks and now is signing and dancing with them. Shannon is running of crying. Spike is Acid dropping Matt. D-Von, and Bubba, are drinking wine.

T-Boy: Were did you get the wine from? I don't remember putting wine up.

Bubba: Well I guess you did.

Casey: Ok Boys, there's milk and stuff in the kitchen, go get it before the stoners do.

Kurt and Jeff run off to the kitchen to retrieve food.

Casey: I need a brake were can I hide.

T-Boy: My tent.

Casey take off into T-Boy's tent. Kurt returns looking sad and alone.

Spike: We're is Jeff?

Kurt: *Sniff* Taken by this evil could monster. Took our food too.*Starts to cry*

T-Boy: Don't cry. Spike, D-Von watch him. Bubba come with me.

T-Boy and Bubba walk off leaving the three in the room.

T-Boy: I can't believe this.

Bubba: I know.

T-Boy: I mean all I wanted to do was play a game.

Bubba: Poor girl….WHAT THE HELL!?

The two look and see a Huge Smoke Monster. The both take of running, but the monster get's Bubba. T-Boy is running at full speed and grabs, D-Von, Spike, and Kurt and she enters her tent. She runs down a flight of stairs and throws two big doors open. The are in a living room where they see Casey reading a Fan Fiction story.

Casey: Nice place. What's going on?

T-Boy: The Could Monster ate Bubba!

Screams from Matt, Shannon and Teddy.

Kurt: Oh no, now it got Teddy too! *Cries again*

The five sit around trying to think of how to save the others. Suddenly T-Boy's TV comes on and Triple H comes on the TV.

Triple H: Ha, I have everyone and you don't. 

Kurt: Give Teddy and Jeff back.

Triple H: Oh Kurt, you can have them back if you come to me.

Casey: You ain't touching Kurt!

Triple H: Then you can't have them or anyone else back. 

Rock: Jabroi they are hooked up.

Triple H: Till you agree to let me have Kurt, they all my strip. 

Shows everyone in a trance stripping.

Casey: Where's the pot heads?

They are shown smoking.

Triple H: You can't save them!

The TV turns off.

Spike: That sucks.

Kurt: if only I could help them.

Casey That's it. Kurt you and Olympic Hero. Use your powers. 

Kurt: I don't have powers. 

T-Boy: If Hurridork dose you do to.

Kurt pull his metals out and looks at them. He grips them and closes his eyes. Like magic he is transformed. (wearing his wrestling gear) Not only dose that happen, but T-Boy and Casey are hit by some light and transform too. T-Boy in camo and Casey in a Red Tank Top and Blue Jeans.

T-Boy: Tight. D-Von, Spike stay here and watch the tent. Come on team let's go!

T-Boy grabs her bag and the all run out. The make it across the room and end the tent.

Kurt: Casey hold me.

Casey: Ok!

T-Boy: Quite. Ok, look we're in a hallway and don't know were to go. So we're gonna go through this door to our left.

They enter it and they are in the room. As they walked in the door disappeared. The room started to fill with smoke. Suddenly this Smoke Monster appears

Kurt: You jerk, you ate me my food, and my friends!

Smoke Monster: Bakjdhsjjfhjsk (Ha, too bad)

The monster attacks with a big blast. It sends everyone the walls. 

Kurt: Ow.

Casey: That hurt…

T-Boy: Here it comes again!

This time everyone jumped out of the way. 

Casey: We can't go on much longer like this!

T-Boy: I know, keep it bissy.

Casey and Kurt let the thing toss it around as T-Boy pulls out vacuum. She then sucks the smock monster up.

Casey: Good thinking.

Hunter's voice: Yeah, but not good enough.

T-Boy falls through a hole and a door appears. Kurt and Casey look at each other and at the hole T-Boy fell through.

Casey: This sucks. 

Kurt: Yeah.

The enter the next room and Kurt sees another door and walks to it. He is then caught in a cage. The Rock appears.

Rock: Jabroi, your gonna get your butt kicked.

Casey: No I'm not.

Rock: Yes you are. 

Casey starts to walks up to the Rock who is keeping a good amount of space between them.

Casey: Rock you like pie.

Rock; Rock loves pie.

The space becomes smaller.

Casey: I bet you like Cherry the best right?

Rock: Nope.

Casey: Pumpkin?

Rock: No.

Casey: Peach?

Rock: One more try.

Casey is right up on Rock.

Casey: I know. 

Rock: than what.

Casey: It's…This!

Casey kicks him in the nuts. Angle Slams Him and puts him in the Walls Of Jericho, but then decides to add some pressure to his head so she moves a bit and he's in The Lion Tamer. Suddenly as the Rock taps, the cage opens and Casey falls though a hole.

Kurt: Man this suck.

Kurt walks into the next room and sees the stoners getting stoned, The guys stripping, and T-Boy with Casey in a cage.

Triple H: Nice to see you Kurt. How about you come here and give me a kiss.

Kurt: Never!

Triple H: Fine!

The area turns into a ring and the to have a match, witch Kurt is losing.

T-Boy: Kurt you better win.

Casey: Come on Kurt. If you win we'll sing your songs!

T-Boy: Come on Kurt you're my hero!

Kurt: Really?

T-Boy: *Bights tong* Yeah!

Kurt smiles and throws Triple H off him. He pulls down his straps and this golden glow surrounds him. He gives Triple H a huge Angle Slam and then a Ankle Lock! Kurt is now glowing and he is spaced out!

Kurt: TAP! TAP DAMENT! TAP!

A suddenly blast of gold and when the smoke clears Triple H is gone and Kurt is dizzy.

Bubba: Why am I naked?

Everyone, but Casey (In shock) and T-Boy: OH GOD PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!!!!!

A bit later everyone is tried and in bed. T-Boy and Bubba are in their Master Size Bed that looks like a table. And in the Care Bear/ Power Puff tent, Casey, Kurt, Jeff, and Teddy all lay there signing.

C/J/K/T: B-I-N-G-O. B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O AND BINGO WAS HIS NAME OH!

Triple H: I will get you Kurt. I will get you.

Shawn Michaels: Not before I get you Hunter!

Triple H goes running with Shawn on his heels.

Casey: I love having him around. Kurt will never be his.

T-Boy and Bubba's bed

Bubba: T-Boy Get on the table!

T-Boy: No!

Bubba: That's it!

*In Dream puts T-Boy though table but trips and lands on her*

T-Boy: Bubba get off me or do something!

Bubba gets a evil smile on his face and……..Jeff hopes into the dream runs around with a rainbow behind him, and runs out.

Bubba: Can't even please my girl in a dream with out that Hardy in the way.

T-Boy: Get up and let's go Table him.

Bubba smiling from ear to ear.

The End!


End file.
